Coming home to tears
by theereriunit
Summary: Tony comes home to find his daughter is crying her eyes out.
She curled herself in a ball at the top of her bed. All of her small body was leaning against the back board of her bed. She had her head crammed between her knees as the tear stains covered her cheeks as she continued to weep. It was everlasting. The emotions continued to flood from her eyes; the tears rolled down her face, always finding new routes to travel, even getting to the point where they began to hang and drip from her nose. The streams of water had been coming from her eyes for 2 hours now. Tony was coming home late that day and it wasn't until he got home to hold his little girl in his arms could anyone do anything.

When Tony was finally in the safety of the four walls and roof of his mansion, he only began to relax himself. He hated being away from his home and away from his precious gem, his daughter. He stripped to his shirt, trousers and socks and scouted the luxurious home for her. He found her cocooned in her blanket that he had got her for her first birthday. Tony walked towards the bundle and settled a gentle hand on her shoulder, but it only made her tears become a waterfall once again. There was a puddle of tears and snot that had been absorbed by the blanket. He dried her face and wiped away the snot form her nose with a dry patch of the blanket. He thought to himself _''this has been through so much, too much… Even at the age of 17 she still finds comfort and warmth in this worn blanket_." She was much bigger than her toddler self, but Tony still tried to cradle his pretty little flower in his arms. He quietly rocked her back and forth to calm her down, reduce everything; breathing, heart rate, crying, to a state where she could talk. His shushes and soothing words from his voice had always and will ways ease her into a composed state.

As her blubbering progressively stopped echoing through the empty space of the hallow home, Tony began to enquire about her heartache, "What's up Princess?" She remained in the same position without making a sound. "Baby Girl what's up? Come on talk to Daddy. Don't worry Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you" She didn't move another inch again, only a light muffled sniff came from within the bundle. To Tony this was progress, she was making noises in reaction to him. She was preparing herself to talk to him. For a final time Tony tried to get a word out of his baby girl. "Are we up for talking now little buttercup?" His little bud shifted herself to be sitting crossed legged across from him, still surrounded in her blanket. She finally opened up to him.

"Eth…E...Eth…" she couldn't believe it yet, so she found it hard to admit. Her breathing was still irregular. She tried again "Eth" She drew a deep breath in and exhaled quickly, continuing on "Ethan broke up with me over text." Tony pulled his little peanut into his chest. He knew boys were going to be trouble at some point. Her first boyfriend lasting longer then you would think (5 months) for a first relationship it was harsh, almost cruel of the boy to end it in said way. Tony knew his daughter cared for the boy dearly. Tony saw him time to time when their relation was getting more serious as he came round for dinner. He dare not call it love for a first relation. He knew too well that first relation never worked out; from his own experience and close friends.

"Oh Baby Girl" Tony pulled his daughter into his arms. Her head was resting on him just above his arc reactor. Honestly, Tony never liked his daughter dating Ethan, she was his little girl that was growing up too fast for him to handle. She needed to stay the toddler that needed her Dad's hand all the time. In Tony's eyes, she still was though. "hey, shhh. It don't matter." ' _He is just the first of many twat heads that will break my daughter's heart'_ he thought to himself, but dared not to say it out loud, his Princess' heart was broken. Now was not a time to be laughing. "You're one step closer to true love" Tony paraphrased the thoughts that went through his head. "we'll talk about it in the morning, but right now why don't you come and sleep in my bed" He said softly. The young girl nodded slowly against his chest. Still clinging on to him, they both made their way to Tony's bed. He got himself changed into his PJs and snuggled his daughter in to his chest, just above his arch reactors as always, and they both drifted peacefully off to sleep.


End file.
